


Tears of the Sky

by StargateNerd



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, No pairings - Freeform, also beware of some spoilers, and oh my, but still lots of angst, lots of angst here, not as much as Schismatic, seriously, this is a first xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Sam-centric drabbles set to the song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters do not belong to me, and neither does the song 'Stand in the Rain'.
> 
> A/N: I didn't know the birthdate of Jacob Carter, so I used Carmen Argenziano's birthdate instead. 2005 is when 'Threads' was aired, the episode Jacob died in. And this was the first non-cracky Stargate fic I ever wrote. Go me! 
> 
> Also, italics will be song lyrics. Which do not belong to me. It is however one of my favorite songs of all time. 
> 
> Oh, and beware of spoilers. Like, spoilers for all of the series. Well, seasons 1 and 8 to be exact.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but she knows_

_That when she's all alone_

_Feels like it's all coming down_

When Samantha Carter was 5, her grandfather, Andrew, passed away. She could remember how the sky was cloudy and dark. She couldn't really understand what was going on, though, only that her grandfather had gone away, and he wasn't coming back.

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears_

_If she cries that first tear,_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

As Samantha took comfort in her mother's embrace, she felt the tears leaking out of her eyes. As if on cue, the sky opened up, and it seemed as if the sky was crying with her.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears, whispering,_

_Is she scared she'll fall down?_

7 years later, Sam stood in a cemetery once again, this time at her mother's funeral. Her brother Mark would not look at their father as the casket was lowered into the open grave, still blaming him for their mother's death.

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through_

_Everything she's running from,_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

Standing apart from both her brother and her father, Sam fought against the need to cry. As it started to pour, she convinced herself that the wetness on her cheeks was from just the rain, nothing else.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain_

Years later, a Captain in the Air Force, and privy to one of the biggest secrets on the planet, Samantha Carter stood with her commanding officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill, as they attended a memorial service for their teammate and friend, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Unlike previous funerals, Sam did not cry at this one.

But afterwards, as she drove home to mourn another of her friends, she couldn't help but notice that it was gray and cloudy out. A moment later the rain began to fall, and it seemed the sky, too, was crying.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain, you won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

7 years later, Sam stood in the same cemetery her mother had been buried in. The difference was that now there was a headstone next to it which read:

**Jacob Carter**

**1943-2005**

**Loving Father and Husband**

**He Will Be Missed Very Much**

Glancing upwards, she noticed that the sky was crying today, much like her.


End file.
